disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Miki Maus
Miki Maus (eng. Mickey Mouse) je animirani lik kojeg su stvorili Walt Disney i Ub Iwerks 1928. On je antropomorfni miš okarakteriziran kao veseli optimist s avanturističkim i nestašnim stilom. Procjenjuje se da stoji 2 '3' (69 centimetara) i teži 23 Funte (10 kilograma), Miki se lako prepoznaje po okruglim ušima, crvenim kratkim hlačama, falsetto glasu, bijelim rukavicama i crtanim crvenim velikim žutim cipelama. Miki je već 90 godina temeljac Disneyjeva carstva. Njegov je uspjeh utro put brojnim probojima kako u umjetnosti animacije, tako i u zabavnu industriju u cjelini. Mickeyjev značaj u pop kulturi došao je istodobno s njegovim javnim debijem u Steamboat Willie, gdje je prvo probudio publiku svojim veselim osmijehom i skandaloznom osobnošću. Odatle se Mickey brzo popeo na vrhunac američke kulture, postajući najpopularniji i najprepoznatljiviji lik iz crtanog filma na svijetu i glavni utjecaj sljedećih crtanih filmova. Od tada se pojavio u preko 130 filmova, a od Akademije za filmsku umjetnost i znanost dobio je jedanaest odličja. 1978. Mickey je postao prvi izmišljeni lik koji je dobio zvijezdu na hollywoodskom Šetalištu slavnih. Na sve njegovo priznanje, niti jedan nije gledao Mickeyja draže nego Walt Disney. Vršnjaci i povjesničari njih su mnogi smatrali "alter-egoima" ; rekla je Lillian Disney da su Mickey i Walt bili tako simpatični, da su izgledali gotovo poput istog identiteta. Povjesničari su često isticali da je Mickeyeva karijera zrcalila onu Waltove; u početku su to bile beznačajne figure koje su se borile da naprave utjecaj u filmskoj industriji, tek da bi tijekom godina postale međunarodne ikone. Mickey je danas najpoznatiji lik Walt Disney Company i služi kao maskota tvrtke. Njegova silueta u 3 kruga služi kao logotip za većinu Disneyjevih podružnica, osim za one koji nemaju oznaku "Disney" ili "Walt Disney". Pozadina Mickey potječe iz stabilne, nuklearne obitelji. Prema talijanskoj priči Nekada davno ... U Americi, Mickeyev otac ima bogatu pozadinu, koju je izgradio uz pomoć svoje buduće supruge (i Mickeyeve majke). Po svojim roditeljima, Mickey ima stariju sestru po imenu Felicity Fieldmouse. Jednom je izjavio da nema braću. Prema Felicity, Mickey ima blizance blizance Morty i Ferdie Fieldmouse, koje povremeno pazi. Prema Symphony Hour, "Mickey and the Culture Clash" i "The Fancy Gentleman", puno ime Mickeya je Michel Maus. Mickey je obično prikazan kao miš sa skromnim životom uz njegovog psa, Plutona. Ima curu s kojom hoda dugo, zvana Mini Maus, s kime se druži u slobodno vrijeme. Walt Disney kaže da su Miki i Mini oženjeni, ali obično su samo prikazani kao jednostavni par. ar:ميكي ماوس da:Mickey Mouse de:Micky Maus en:Mickey Mouse es:Mickey Mouse fi:Mikki Hiiri fr:Mickey Mouse id:Miki Tikus it:Topolino ja:ミッキーマウス nl:Mickey Mouse no:Mikke Mus pl:Myszka Miki (postać) pt-br:Mickey Mouse ro:Mickey Mouse ru:Микки Маус sr-el:Miki Maus sv:Musse Pigg tr:Mickey Mouse zh:米奇老鼠 Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Heroji Kategorija:Miki Maus likovi Kategorija:Likovi u Disney parkovima Kategorija:Fantasmic Kategorija:♂ Kategorija:Miševi Kategorija:Likovi koji pjevaju Kategorija:Epic Mickey likovi Kategorija:Wonderful World of Color Kategorija:Likovi iz "Fantazija" Kategorija:"Tko je smjestio zeki Rogeru?" cameoi Kategorija:Ljubavnici Kategorija:"Kingdom Hearts" likovi Kategorija:Toontown likovi Kategorija:Disney na ledu Kategorija:Personificirani likovi Kategorija:Likovi u video igrama Kategorija:Likovi iz "Klub Mikija Mausa" Kategorija:Disney Live! Kategorija:Likovi iz "Luckasti i zabavni" Kategorija:Likovi u seriji "Mišja Kuća" Kategorija:Ujaci Kategorija:Spell Cards likovi Kategorija:Kauboji i Kaubojke Kategorija:Empire 50 najboljih animiranih likova Kategorija:Disney Universe Odijela Kategorija:Odrasli Kategorija:Detektivi Kategorija:Lovci Kategorija:Kingdom Keepers likovi Kategorija:Šefovi i Šefice Kategorija:Likovi u vojsci Kategorija:Miki, Paško, Šiljo: Tri mušketira likovi Kategorija:Braća i Sestre Kategorija:Electric Holiday Kategorija:Animirani likovi u igranim filmovima Kategorija:Farmeri Kategorija:"Kinect Disneyland Adventures" likovi Kategorija:Neslužbeni Disney Prinčevi Kategorija:Cirkusanti Kategorija:Korisnici Magije Kategorija:Kuhari i Kuharice Kategorija:Mickey Mouse Works likovi Kategorija:Policajci Kategorija:Mickey's Christmas Carol likovi Kategorija:Pripovjedači Kategorija:Likovi koji komuniciraju s publikom Kategorija:Disney INFINITY likovi Kategorija:Animirani Likovi Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju na TV-u Kategorija:Glazbenici Kategorija:Amerikanci Kategorija:Senzacionalna Šestica Kategorija:Šiljin najluđi dan likovi Kategorija:Mornari Kategorija:Saving Mr. Banks Kategorija:Bonkers likovi Kategorija:The Disney Afternoon likovi Kategorija:Doktori Kategorija:Plesači Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Mickey's Philharmagic likovi Kategorija:Transformirani likovi Kategorija:Sportaši Kategorija:Likovi u Disney službenom animiranom cannon-u Kategorija:Likovi iz "Disney Dreams!" Kategorija:Likovi iz svijeta Paške Patka Kategorija:Miki Maus Kategorija:Disney Crossy Road likovi Kategorija:Znanstvenici Kategorija:Likovi iz "Celebrate the Magic" Kategorija:Mickey and the Roadster Racers likovi Kategorija:Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) likovi Kategorija:Disney Magic Kingdom likovi Kategorija:Čarobnjaci Kategorija:Vremeplovci Kategorija:Cemeoi u "Krš i lom" Kategorija:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode likovi